Even Stephven
"Even Stephven" was a segment in the "Daily Show" where Stephen Colbert and Steve Carell would have a fiery hot debate on topics such as the Iraq War, drinking and weather. Usually, Dr. Colbert completely destroys Steve Carell. Once, when Steve Carell was not at the Daily Show, Ed Helms took his place and has no idea what he was doing. Stephen told him that it was a game, and Ed apparently made him cry by saying that his wife and kids ran off with a woman. (Which is untrue, by the way.) Of course, Stephen is an excellent actor and pretended to cry, making Ed Helms look like an evil maniac. Trivia *Stephen made Steve cry once, but being a good American, Stephen comforted him. *Steve Carell threw up in Stephen's car. *Stephen Colbert makes Steve so scared, he "vomits inside his own mouth." *New Daily Show correspondents John Oliver and Dave Gorman tried to copy "Even Stephven" and made a segment called "ConTROVersy," which went horribly. *In 2010 on The Colbert Report, Steve Carell and Stephen Colbert had one last good fight of [http://www.nofactzone.net/2010/07/07/we-now-bring-you-this-urgent-fangirl-bulletin-17/ '''Even Stephven]. It was a tie. Even Stephven in 2010 :CARELL: Tonight! Is it awkward for Stephen to interview me? :COLBERT: No... :CARELL: Yes :COLBERT: No! :CARELL: YEeeeeeeeeeeeeeS! :COLBERT: Steve! Steve, I am thrilled to have you on my show. I just hope you're not uncomfortable. :CARELL: Stephen, of course I'm comfortable, I'm the one who moved on, grew up, while you hung around tricking perfectly nice people into saying stupid things. :COLBERT: Steve, I am thrilled for your success. Hell, I'm amazed by it. Nobody who knows you saw this coming. and it is a joy to see you in person. When I just see you in your movies I forget how funny and attractive you are. Frankly, I am excited. :CARELL: Of course you are excited, Stephen. I am not your normal guest, people have heard of me. Stephen, I am an international movie star. :COLBERT: Yes, Steve. I suppose Canada counts as international. And yes, most of my guests are people who contribute to society. So bantering with and old friend about mindless Tinseltown pablum is a welcome vacation from substance. :CARELL: Thanks, Stephen. It's a vacation for me too. I am used to having 8 million people watch me on TV. Doing the Report is like being in the Witness Relocation Program. :COLBERT: Steve, Steve, Steve. They are different shows and we have different jobs. My job is to interview sparkling personalities, or you. And yours to promote your project and I want to get the name right: "Focus Test: The Movie", starring non-threatening white guy. :CARELL: You are just jealous because you're stuck here in the same building, just a half an hour later. What's the matter, doesn't Jon Stewart's teat come with an extension cord? And that looks like the same desk chair you had when we shared an office. :COLBERT: It's a comfortable chair, Steve :CARELL: Well, when you do a movie you can get ten chairs! Any time you want! :COLBERT: Oh, ten chairs! You can seat everyone who saw "Dan in Real Life" :CARELL: Well Stephen, some of us don't have the luxury to sit around waiting for a project as esteemed as "The Love Guru". How come your "Razzie" isn't on the mantle by that Emmy. :COLBERT: Oh, that's right Steve. You don't have an Emmy. Which is too bad, it would look nice next to your Spike TV "Guys Choice Award". The guys always did choose you, Steve. :CARELL: I have been slimed! :COLBERT: I hate you! :BOTH: I hate you! :COLBERT: I love you! :CARELL: I love you! :BOTH: I love you! :COLBERT: I miss you! :CARELL: You smell great. :COLBERT: I know. Why are we fighting? :CARELL: I don't know. :COLBERT: You have a great career! :CARELL: And you! You have a great career... for cable. At least we are not working for Stewart. :COLBERT: That asshole really held us back while he was launching our careers. :STEWART: Guys, you know I can hear you. Everything you are saying. :BOTH: Sorry. :COLBERT: Jon we were just caught up in the emotion of the moment and we didn't mean anything we said. :STEWART: Alright, fair enough. It's fine. It's good to see you. :BOTH: Good to see you too, Jon. :STEWART: One last question. Just want to ask you two since you are together. How do you get to leave The Daily Show? Because they lock the doors and windows every night. Twelve years! I haven't been out of here the whole time. It is really scary and if they ever find out... What? NO NO! No, I be good! I be gooood! :CARELL: I am Steve Carell :COLBERT: And I am Stephen Colbert. And this has been :BOTH: Even Stephven. External Tubes *http://www.thedailyshow.com/videos/tag/Even+Stevphen The Golden Years]